


Web of Wanting

by Lenimph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chateau Guillard, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Living Together, Lots of wine, Sapphic, Sombramaker, Spiderbyte, Wine, french country side, getting over gerald, limited 3rd, sombra focus, sombra is a gay mess, step into my parlor, there something there that wasnt there before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenimph/pseuds/Lenimph
Summary: Sombra eagerly accepts Widowmaker's invitation to help her restore Chateau Guillard; desiring a closer relationship with the spider.





	1. Violets

             Sombra woke up at her desk chair to a persistent beep she recognized as her notification for Talon contacts. She quickly wiped the drool hanging from her lips and squinted at her main computer screen gesturing with her hands to check on what she was doing before she fell asleep. “Uhg I really need to stop passing out or I’m never going to break Helix’s firewalls,” she groaned.  She had managed to stay up for 3 days before finally crashing, but made some progress. If they didn’t trace her attempt she would have a much easier time next. Assuming the notification was from Gabe she got up and stretched in an attempt to wake herself up before sitting back down.  But when she clicked on the conversation tab her mouth dropped, “Que?! Arańa?!” The message said nothing more than, “hello” but Sombra felt a sense of anxiety and reached for her trusty bottle of tequila before typing a response.

             **Sombra:** Hola amiga, como estas?

             **Widowmaker:** Ça va bien.

             **Sombra:** How are the renovations going at your new place?

             **Widowmaker:** Actually, that’s why I’m messaging you. I was wondering if you could visit and help. The estate is expensive and my funds are too limited to hire workers. I already asked Gabriel but he said he was too busy.

             **Sombra:** Uh sure!

             **Widowmaker:** How soon?

             **Sombra:** Honestly whenever, I think I need to take a break from hacking Helix’s firewalls.

             Sombra immediately regretted the agreement taking another sip of tequila.  This whole conversation made very little sense the more she thought about it.  While she always tried to be friendly with Lacroix she always brushed Sombra aside. Sure, there was a few exceptions, when they shared some drinks in St. Petersburg, went shopping in Dorado, and helped her count cards in Morocco. But for the most part Widow was cold and standoffish to any attempts Sombra made at becoming closer the gorgeous purple woman. While Widow was typing, she checked what time it was in France, it was 3:30am, a 9-hour difference.        

            **Widowmaker:** How about in 2 days?

             **Sombra:** I can do that.

            **Widowmaker:** Make sure you bring clothes to paint in. I’ll have someone pick you up when you arrive in France.

             **Sombra:** Can’t wait to see you amiga! :D

             **Widowmaker:** Bye

             In her Chateau Widowmaker closed her laptop and finished her last glass of wine for the night and glanced at her framed wedding photo before shaking her head and going to her bed.

* * *

 

             Sombra had limited time to pack.  She was bringing her tactical gear, and after a bit of snooping through Talon’s files on Chateau Guillard decided to bring her scuba gear as well. She mostly packed sporty lounge wear.  But most importantly packed her best friend Sr. Osito in her carry on.  When it came time to go she decided to notify her landlord, knocking on the apartment door above hers. An elderly woman opened the door with a strong smile. She had augmented green eyes that glowed in her aging face and mechanical legs that supported her short stout body. Sombra took a quick look behind her to see an augmented blue haired woman she was too familiar with. She avoided eye contact.

             “Senora Craneana!”

             “Sombra! Are you going on a work trip again?”

             “Well sort of, a co-worker invited me to visit their place in France.” Sombra didn’t notice the large smile on her own face but the blue haired woman sitting on the sofa pretending to not eavesdrop did.

             “Oh, how romantic! I always wanted to go. How long will you be gone?”

             “A few weeks I think.”

             “Wow he must be handsome,” the old woman joked.

             “It’s not like that at all! It’s a woman.”

             “That hasn’t stopped you before,” the old woman winked and let out a hearty laugh. Sombra blushed and laughed awkwardly as she brushed a hand through her hair.  

             “I’m so proud of the successful beautiful woman you have become, bringing down the Government and taking over the world. Alexa should have never dumped you for Chewy”

             “Seriously mama, I’m right here!” The blue haired woman objected.

             “I’ll stop complaining when I get grandchildren,” the old woman harped at her daughter. Sombra could tell she was mostly joking but Alexa simply groaned while getting off the sofa and leaving to another room.  

             “Anyway I really should get going,” Sombra said, remembering very well why she preferred to spend most of her time alone.

             “Have fun, don’t forget about us.”

             “Of course not, Los Muertos is my family.”

* * *

 

             A sharp dressed man, with brown hair and greying edges was waiting for Sombra when she arrived.  She was still drowsy from the flight when he presented his hand, “Hello, I’m David, Talon agent and personal assistant of Ms. Guillard.” His French accent was heavy and his voice husky.

             “Don’t you mean Lacroix?” Sombra asked, sliding her fingers past his outreached ones and then fist bumping his confused hand.

             “Uhh, she prefers I use Guillard, and it’s what we have to call her in town anyway. Though she has rarely actually gone.” He put Sombra’s luggage in the trunk of the car. “Madame Guillard has requested that we pick up groceries before we arrive if you don’t mind.” They got into the car, Sombra in the back seat, pulling up the hood on her purple baja hoodie, and sleepily stared out the window taking very little of it in. Sombra did notice the town as they approached it. It was the idealic French village, reminding Somba of fairytails, old French cinema and Disney films.  In the distance, she could make out the Chateau in the lake; a stunning far away monolith, appearing as if it was floating in the water.

             “Wow she really owns all of that?”

             “Technically, it belonged to her family name but she’s currently the only one willing to pay the property tax so yes.”

             “Fuck how much does Talon pay her? I don’t get that kind of shit.”

             “I don’t know all the details but Talon had interest in her funding for the Chateau, so they helped buy out some of her distant cousins.  They mostly keep me in the dark. I’m sure you know more than me. I’m just here to watch her from a distance.”

             “You’re her babysitter?”

             “I guess but she is left to her own accord for the most part. I just keep notes.”

             “Gonna keep tabs on me too?”

             “Of course, I’m surprised she invited you.”

             “Same”

* * *

 

             When they reached the town David went shopping while Sombra opted to stay near the car. They were parked across the street from a flower shop. She decided to go online for a bit but quickly got bored from the influx of news and began to wander towards the shop. The fresh scent of flowers relaxed her.  She walked aimlessly until a bouquet caught her eye. It was mostly purple, filled with violets and lilacs, and it’s center a single stunning budding blue rose. “Do you like that one, I just put it together, and the violets are my own hybrids, unique,” said a voice sweet like a nightingale. Sombra turned to see a woman with orange hair and wide blue eyes.  Her accent was thick but her voice made Sombra melt for a moment, finding it hard to respond.

             “Ah I’m sorry you’re visiting yes?” the shop keep asked.

             “Yes, from Mexico.”

             “Ah me espanol es malo.”

             It really was but Sombra blushed and said it wasn’t anyway.  She wasn’t sure why she found it so hard to respond to this woman.

             “What brings you to France?”

             “I’m visiting a friend who moved here… actually umm now that I think about it maybe I should get her a house warming gift,” Sombra said picking up the violet bouquet.  

             “Uh if it’s for a friend I have some other bouquets that might be a little more appropriate.” Any suggestion she was making completely swept over Sombra’s mind.

             “Nah I’m pretty sure she would like these.”

             The shop keep coyly smiled and suggested a vase. Sombra agreed unsure of how furnished the Chateau was. The owner grabbed a vase from a backroom with deep midnight glass and blue shimmer blown in the glass.  “Do you like it? My girlfriend blows them herself,” she said while filling it with water and placing the bouquet in it.

             “Muy bonita.”

             “So altogether it’s 60 credits.”

             Sombra payed, electronically of course.

             “Thank you so much! My name is Victoria by the way um…” she paused for a moment before continuing, “my girlfriend and I are having a party at the shop next Friday night, nothing big just a hangout with likeminded people, but you can come with your _friend_ I would love to meet a new neighbor.”

             “Uh…” Sombra paused completely unsure, “uh I’ll tell her about it but I doubt she will want to go.”

             “Ah no worries we’re complete strangers after all, I hope she likes the flowers.”

             “Same! Gracias!”

             Sombra walked back to the car with the flowers in her hand.  David was waiting at the car, his eyebrows raised slightly behind his sunglasses as he saw Sombra approach but said nothing.

* * *

 

             Sombra felt herself get nervous in the boat ride to the chateau.  A strong breeze made the waters of the lake choppy and she clung onto the vase for its safety.  Her mind began to wonder about all the possibilities of this being a trap, if not by Widow herself, then by Talon.  But she reassured herself that Talon saw value in her after her work in Morocco. No if it was anyone who she needed to worry about it was Amelie Lacroix, especially approaching high ground in a linear path. Sombra made sure she was under the boats windshield and fought the urge to activate her cloak.  She thought about asking David to turn around but she had spent too much time to get here.  As they approached, she saw Widowmaker, waiting on a balcony above the dock.  She was dressed in a simple black maxi dress that flew with the wind along with her long blue hair, only partly pulled back on top. In her hand was a glass of red wine that she brought to her lips when her stern stare locked onto Sombra.  David greeted her in French he docked the boat, and she replied. Sombra’s French was limited but she understood it to be mostly common pleasantries.  

             “Hola Arańa,” Sombra shouted while jumping out of the boat, her hood falling down. She was carrying most of her own luggage slung across her body in a duffelbag and in a suitcase in one hand. The vase in the other.

             “Salute.”

             David quickly took the groceries into the chateau as they approached Amelie and they exchanged more pleasantries.  Widow turned to face Sombra her eyes focused on what was in Sombra’s grasp.

             “Uh I got you a house warming present,” Sombra quickly said, awkwardly putting down her bags and outreaching the vased flowers to Widow, avoiding eye contact. Widow delicately grabbed the vase from Sombra while one of her eye brows raised and her lips slightly puckered. “Merci, ils sont beaux,” she responded.

             “You like them? I’m glad.” Sombra smiled nervously and ran combed a hand through her windswept hair.

             Widowmaker gently grasped one of the violets and chuckled, “For many crowns of violets and roses at my side you put on and many woven garlands of made of flowers around your soft throat.”

             “Uh…” Sombra struggled to respond as Widowmaker watched her with her golden eyes. Hiding her hands in her hoodie pocket.

             “Do you not know who said that?” Widow’s voice was flat and her eyes narrowed.

             “Uh, should I?”

             Widowmaker scoffed, “typical, I don’t know why I expected anything else, you are so uncultured.”

             Sombra’s cheeks reddened with irritation before spouting out, “Well then, culture me up Arańa? Who said it.”

             “An emotional fool.” 


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little late with this one. I wanted to have it done Monday night but between the summer event and the release of deathmatch (aside from personal work load at my job) I found myself behind (Those summer skins amirite??? *heart eyes*). Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

             “Anyway, follow me,” Widowmaker commanded. Sombra glanced back at the boat before taking in a deep breath and following Widow around the corner into the cellars of the Chateau.  They were dark, stone and dusty and Sombra could feel the breeze from the lake chilling the hall.  They passed a room to their left. Sombra took a quick glance between the two large arches and saw iron bars and incredible amounts of wine and champagne locked behind them.  They kept walking and passed  a pair of chairs and an end table once before heading up a set of stairs to their right that led them into the dining room.  Widow walked into to the dining room and set down the flowers on the table. “Not sure if that’s where I’ll keep them but that’s fine for now.” Sombra looked up at the sheer majesty of the Chateau and it’s ridiculously open floor plan in awe.

              “What’s that?” Sombra asked pointing to the tapestry above the fireplace.

              “The Guillard family crest.”

              Sombra gave out a quick “oh” before Widow gestured to follow her again. They walked outside to the main balcony, passing what looked like a red painted parlor.  Sombra quickly walked around the large statue of a loosely robed woman holding an apple.

              “Really a giant statue of the Aphrodite, in your home Arańa?”

              “I’m surprised you recognized her. What about it?”

              “I don’t know it’s just funny she’s the Goddess of love and you…. Well you know…. ‘ _Can’t even feel the cold_ ’” Sombra said, trying her best to impersonate the sexy husk in Widow’s voice.

              Widowmaker gave an annoyed sigh and looked away from the shorter woman, “Let me show you to your room,” she directed.  Sombra frowned, and followed her once again. They walked into a large hall, freshly painted blue. The smell of paint tickled at Sombra’s nose.

              “I just finished this room yesterday, don’t touch the walls.”

              “I like the color.”

              “Merci,” Widow replied while opening the main door of the hall, revealing two hallways opposite to eachother. Widow went up the one to their right and up a set of stairs. Sombra was starting to feel less nervous. Something about Lacroix felt different; her voice was warmer, her stance more relaxed. Or perhaps it was the view Sombra had following her up the stairs.

              Yeah it was probably that.

              When they reached the upper floor, there was dimly lit hallway that needed to be repainted. It was a deep forest green, cracking in many places.  Widow walked down to the end of the hallway opening the door for Sombra. Inside was a large bedroom.  Opposite the door was a loveseat in front of a set of 3 windows. A large four post bed sat to the left of the room entrance and opposite that was a large ornate wooden desk. Above the desk set an oil painting of a naked golden haired woman emerging from the sea.  Next to the bed was another smaller painting of topless mermaids grooming each other’s long lustrous hair.  There was another doorway on the opposite side of the room leading to a large closet that acted like a hallway to a bathroom.  Inside the marbled bathroom was a large foot bathtub with a shower head, a toilet, a sink and a bidet. They were obvious modifications to the building but not a recent one.

              Sombra put her bags down in the closet and then flopped onto the large bed. It was styled antiqued but was new and was adorned with blue sheets that had small angelfish and seashells stitched into them and a white comforter.  

              “This is so not what I’m used to,” Sombra said outstretching her arms to feel the softness of the sheets.

              “It’s to your liking then?” Widow asked.

              “Defintely,” Sombra turned to face Widow and the two locked eyes for a moment before Widow turned away, walking back towards the door.

              “I will be having dinner in an hour will you join me?” Widow asked, not facing Sombra.

              “Of course,” She replied enthusiastically. Widow left, closing the door behind her. Sombra lay in the bed for a moment before getting up and unpacking. She put her clothes in the closet, hanging anything that was “fancy” and leaving everything else folded and put into drawers.  She gently placed Sr.Osito on the bed between the pillows, before proceeding to set up all her tech on the desk. Comparatively it wasn’t a lot compared to her set up at home but the collapsible satellite dish, tablet like surface, transponder parts, itx tower, and her SMG took up a lot of the antique desk.  She already began to miss her set up at home. 

                Finished unpacking, Sombra checked her notifications and saw that Reyes tried to contact her multiple times.  She decided to call him.  The app rang several times before she got a clicking sound representing an answer.

              “Yo Gabe, whats up?”

              “Do you know what you’re doing?” He sounded irritated, more so than his usual self.

              “What do you mean?”

              “You know what I mean, Lacroix is dangerous.”

              “Are you worried about me Gabe?” Sombra’s voice was smug.

              “No”

              “It sounds like you’re worried about me,” she teased.

              “You’ve proven to be a valuable asset to Talon, and so is Lacroix and I don’t want to have to get the bad news that you’ve killed each other over a can of paint.”

              “Don’t worry about it, I just came here to make a friend. I’ll be fine. Besides, if she wanted to kill me she already would have. Is there anything else?” Gabe didn’t respond right away and then mumbled what sounded like a question. Sombra couldn’t hear him and asked him to repeat it.

              “Have you been keeping up with the _La Fea Mas Bella_ remake?” he asked with a nervous and choppy voice.

              “¡Dios mío! you were serious about watching that?” Sombra bursted out into laughter.

              “What? It’s good.”

              “I can’t believe you seriously just said that.” Sombra’s eye began to water as she continued to cackle.

              Reaper sighed, “Viendo que me ayuda con mi español.”

              “Oh Bueno tu necesitas prácticar. I make no promises Gabe but if I get some free time I’ll check it out.”

              “Good”

              “Later Gabe.” Sombra closed the app before Reaper could say goodbye, laughing to herself, imagining Reaper huddled over a television watching a telenovela. She wiped away a tear. To kill time she watched some miscellaneous online videos before it was time to join Widow for dinner.

 There was a small vanity in the hall closet where Sombra decided to check her makeup. She took off her hoodie revealing a black cami with red roses and skulls embossed around the bust line. Her eye makeup was still ok, despite the tears, but she reapplied a coat of her violet colored gloss onto her lips. She combed her hair and then tussled it with her hands for volume.  “Here goes nothing,” she said leaving the room.           

* * *

 

              Widowmaker was standing by the large dining room windows when Sombra arrived.  She had let her down from her ponytail, flowing over her shoulders like dark waterfall.  She appeared, not be gazing out of the window, but at a large black widow spider that had set up a large bed of web on the window.

              “You have a pet Arańa, Arańa?” Sombra teased while her curiosity was earnest.  She was pretty sure black widow spiders were not native to France. The blue woman turned around, said nothing, and finished the last sip of the red wine that was in her glass before walking to the dining room table and asking Sombra to please sit.  Sombra obliged, eyeing up the plate of food in front of her.  Sombra wasn’t sure exactly what the meat was, she guessed it was a duck, with sliced potatoes and green beans. It looked delicious.

              “Wine?” Widow asked presenting a bottle of a Pinot Noir to Sombra.

              “Do you even have to ask?”Sombra smiled wide.

              Widowmaker smiled back at Sombra’s reply and poured into the wine glass so it was half-full and then doing the same to her own, sitting across from the hacker.  Sombra eagerly sipped at the glass of wine while Widowmaker began to cut at her duck a l’orange and ate in a silence as if she was alone. After her heavy sip Sombra took a bite.  Her mouth savored the crisp texture of the skin, against the fatty texture of the duck and its sweet flavor.

“Oh! Que delicioso Arańa!” Sombra said, “You made this? Who taught you how to cook?”

Sombra waited for a response while Widow twirled her wine, slowly, staring into its red swirl.

“Gerard,” Widowmaker wistfully replied before bringing the glass to her painted red lips.

Sombra quickly reached for her glass of wine and took another large sip, no, a gulp of the acidic alcohol.  It was a good wine, especially considering since she wasn’t a fan of wine, but she desperately wished it was tequila, rum, vodka, anything hard.  

              “So uhh,” Sombra thought for a moment, desperate to change the subject, “are you always going to be here by yourself or are you going to like hire some fancy servants to lick your ass?”

              “Excusez moi, is the term not “’kiss ass’?” Widow asked with a raised eyebrow.

              “Uh did I not say that?” Sombra finished her glass and began to pour herself another .

              “You said…” Widowmaker gently shook her head, “never mind to answer your question, no I don’t. I much rather prefer to be alone.”

              “Ah yeah I totally get it, I hate it when people are all up in my space, you know?”

              “Good, then I can count on you to respect my space.  I was worried that you would be an annoyance who never knew when to shut their mouth.”              

              Sombra’s brow wrinkled knowing very well what Widowmaker was suggesting and continued to eat her food in silence.  It was easy to get lost in its taste.

              “I like your top,” Widow said seemingly out of nowhere, “red looks good on you.”

              “Oh thanks, I like your lipstick.” Sombra replied with a blush.  Now that she thought about it Widowmaker wasn’t wearing it when she arrived.

              “Thank you.”

              Sombra finished her food before Widowmaker did, much faster.  She sat awkwardly wondering if she should ask to be excused, sipping at her wine. She stared at Widow’s long deep blue hair and noticed that Widowmaker had moved the flowers she had gifted her from the table. Sombra wondered where she put them. She looked around and saw that she had put them on a small end table near the stair case that led out of the dining room.

              “Thank you for the meal it really was very good.”Sombra said as she noticed Widowmaker finishing her food.

              “You’re welcome,” Widowmaker replied putting down her silverware and gently cleaning her mouth with her napkin with proper poise. “Tomorrow will you meet me here at 7 to start working?” The spider asked.

              “No problemo.”

              “Oh and one more thing. The west wing is my private space, so please don’t go in it, or disturb me while I'm there.”

              “Sure thing Amiga.”

              Widowmaker cleared the table and sauntered off. Sombra stared at her as she left and then focused her attention on the bottle of wine Widow had left on the table, deciding to take up to her room for the night.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is always appreciated. :)


	3. Paintings

              Sombra was finding it difficult to fall asleep. The bed was much softer then her's at home and though she thought that would be a blessing at first, it really just became more of a distraction to an already distracted mind. And as if the time difference wasn’t bad enough, it was also much colder than she was used to. She rolled herself completely in the blankets like a burrito. At some point of the night, in her on and off sleep, she got up with Sr. Osito and moved over to the love seat to try to sleep.  It was firmer, smaller, and had a wall she could lean against for comfort, like at home.

              She woke up at nine thirty, two and a half hours after she agreed to meet Widowmaker.

              “Mierda,” Sombra loudly grumbled, jumping off her make shift bed, placing Sr. Osito down gently, and running to the closet. She threw off her shark themed pajama tee and shorts and put on her plain underwear, old levi’s that were already stained with spray paint, and a white cami underneath a pink flannel.  She ran down the hallway and down the stairs (practically jumping down half of them).  When she got to the first floor she continued running down to the dining room remembering that’s where she agreed to meet Widow. She wasn’t there. “Ugh dios mio! She is going to murder me.” Sombra quickly searched hall to hall in the chateau and found her on the balcony with connected wooden arbor trellises.

              Widowmaker, dressed in black athletic capris and a red strappy sports bra, was face up with her pelvis in the air, head and shoulders pressed against a black yoga mat. Her legs were stretched over her head, being held down with her arms.  She outstretched one leg up into the air with an incredible ease, mastering the pose of balance control.  Sombra stared saying nothing, her mouth slightly agape, feeling herself break into a sweat as she began to imagine…

              “You’re late,” Widow said while slowly bringing down her leg and then raising the other one, focused.

              “I’m sorry Araña I think I’m jet lagged.”

              “I figured and I should have expected it.”

              Sombra was surprised at Widow’s nonchalance. Widow brought both of her legs and her pelvis back down to the floor, laying normally on the mat.

              “I’ll go change back into my working clothes,” Widowmaker said getting off the exercise mat and rolling it up, “Help yourself to breakfast if you want it.” Widowmaker walked past Sombra with a commanding, her arm slightly knocking into the shorter woman’s shoulder.

              Sombra decided that breakfast was a good idea.  There was nothing remarkable about the chateau’s kitchen. Modern appliances stuffed into a room far older than they were.  Normally Sombra would make herself huevos rancheros (if she decided to cook and have proper food anyway) but that wasn’t an option so she just grabbed a cup of yogurt that was in the fridge, a croissant, and a cup of a coffee.  The coffee was very good, the rest ok. Didn’t compare to dinner from last night at all.

              Widowmaker met Sombra in the dining room wearing black overalls and a long sleeved white shirt, her hair pulled back into a large tight bun.  She gestured Sombra to follow her and led her to the large hallways filled with various paintings of scenic landscapes.  Honestly Sombra didn’t really find the paintings all that impressive. She was sure they were worth a lot, for age and historic value, but they seemed a bit generic and could have sworn she had seen one of the paintings in another room of the chateau.

              “So, what are we doing exactly amiga?”

              “We have to prep the room to paint it.  Take all the paintings down, sand the walls, and  put up masking tape where needed,” Widow answered.

              “Sounds easy enough.”

              Widowmaker wasted no time and grabbed the paintings that were closer to the floor and Sombra helped her carry down the larger ones into the cellar to be stored. They did this until the paintings were too high to reach without a ladder. Widowmaker grabbed a ladder from the blue hall to reach those. “Can you hold the ladder while I bring them down and then hand them to you,” she asked the hacker.

              Sombra nodded holding the ladder steady while Widow ascended it. Most of the paintings came down without a problem but the wire on the last one wouldn’t seem to let go of the nails or hooks holding it up to the wall. Frustrated at what should have been a simple task Widow missed her step descending from the ladder after she handed Sombra the painting, her leg slipping through it.  Sombra reflexively dropped the painting onto the ground as Widow and the ladder both began to fall backward. Sombra caught Widow by her backside, pressing the spider and the ladder back upright against the wall.

              “Are you ok Araña?” Sombra asked genuinely concerned, not thinking about the heat of her hands pressing into Widowmaker’s body.

              “I’m fine,” she replied putting her loose foot back onto the ladder, “is the painting ok?”

              “Yeah it’s fine,” Sombra quickly glanced at it to confirm.

              “Sombra?” Widowmaker looked back at her over her shoulder with a puzzled look on her face.

              “Yeah?”

              “You can let go of me now.”

              “Ooops ahahahahaha.” A violent heat filled Sombra’s entire face as she quickly removed her hands from Widow’s thigh and ass. She turned her attention quickly the dropped painting and double checked that it was ok and took it down to the cellar with the rest of the paintings. Hiding her reddened face behind her long mohawk. Widowmaker watched Sombra run away as she climbed down the ladder, her brows lowered as she felt a purple flush of color rest on her face.

* * *

 

              When they were almost done with sanding the walls Sombra’s stomach gave out a loud grumble, dissatisfied with breakfast.

              “Do you want take a snack break?” Widow asked.

              Sombra’s stomach answered back for her. Sombra followed Widowmaker to the kitchen who quickly assembled a plate of crackers, cheeses, and cured meat. She handed the plate to Sombra and then grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses.  Pouring the wine for both of them.

              Widowmaker stared at Sombra while they ate. It was very focused, and it made the hacker feel uncomfortable whenever she looked back at the spider and their eyes locked.  She tried to focus on the food. One of the white cheeses was delicious and she asked what it was.      Maybe talking would make her less nervous.

              “It’s Manchego, a sheep cheese from Spain.”

              “Ah, es bueno, you know a weird thing that happened yesterday is that the girl who runs the flower shop invited me, well us, to a party.”     

              “Quoi?”

              “Yeah I told her that my friend lived over here and she was just like insistent that we should come, that she wanted to meet her new neighbor.  Of course, I told her that you wouldn’t want to go.”

              Sombra watched Widow as she brought her wineglass to her lips, truly savoring every moment, every sip. She concluded that a glass of wine was perhaps, was one of the few things that made the Spider feel anything.

              “We should go,” Widow said putting her glass back down onto the table.

              “Que?”

              “I like parties.”

              “Seriously?

              “And I’ve grown tired of only going places where Talon approves.” Widows brow lowered, her voice sharpened.

              “It’s on Friday,” Sombra said her mouth agape, surprised, shocked and intrigued by this… whatever this mood was that Widowmaker had. Sombra took a large sip of wine before she continued, “Can I ask you something Araña?”

              “Yes?”

              Sombra took a deep breath and reminded herself that it was better to have this conversation sooner than later. Especially since this seemed to be the best mood she had ever seen Widowmaker in since she was stepping on that man in Morocco. But it was something that had bothered her ever since she had overheard Akande and the Spider on that same trip. An intuition…

              “You told Gabe about what really happened at Volskaya right?”

              Widowmaker did not reply but Sombra insisted, “It had to have been you. I admit I was pretty stupid forgetting about your infrasight.”

              “It’s reassuring that large head of yours can put something so simple together,” Widow chuckled out with smug smile.  Sombra flushed and crossed her arms. She had been mad at herself for months for underestimating Lacroix. Talon’s files had made her out to be nothing but a brainwiped assassin.  But the more time she spent with the Spider she clearly saw that wasn’t the case.  But who was hiding the truth? Talon or Amelie?

              “Why did you tell him?”

              “Why wouldn’t I?” Widowmaker said with an irritated grovel, “Waltzing in with your cocky attitude. You thought you had played us. You made me miss my shot…” Widowmaker’s hands clenched onto the side of the table as her irritation rose. Sombra stared back at Widow’s glaring golden eyes, and replied with a gleaming smile, “I’m glad to know he knows I did him a favor. Thanks for the info Araña,” She winked.

              WIdowmaker took a deep breath and quickly stood up walking back to the hallway to work, mumbling extremities to herself in French.  Sombra rejoined her after finishing the cheese she had left at the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. I'm really looking forward to the next one. ^-^ I think Tuesdays are going to be the days to expect updates.


	4. Music

             It didn’t take long for Sombra and Widowmaker to get into a rhythm. Sombra opted to sleep in while Widowmaker had a morning workout before meeting Sombra to work on the Chateau after the hacker would have her breakfast.   While they worked Widowmaker would often put on music on the vinyl player she had in the parlor.  It was usually classical works, often ballets.  She seemed to heavily favor Tchaikovsky.  Sombra was a bit surprised to see that she had a vinyl collection but it made a lot of sense after the initial disbelief.  The spider always seemed to prefer analog things. Even her laptop was vintage in style.

             “Hey Arana can we listen to something else?” Sombra asked while rolling paint up and down the large chateau wall.

              Widowmaker said nothing at first but her eyes narrowed when she did respond,“Do you not like my music?”

              “It’s not that Arana, it’s very beautiful but don’t you have some stuff with words or something?”

              Widowmaker shrugged, “I have some operas if you insist upon words.”

              Sombra eagerly sat down her paint roller in its tray and walked over to the half enclosed red room.  She didn’t go in here much.  Widowmaker often came in here after dinner to read and the few times Sombra came in here to share space the spider would often glare at her.  Sombra quickly glanced at a shelf filled with vinyls. She didn’t recognize a lot of the music, most of it again was classical but there was some stuff that looked like Jazz.  She reached a section of rock music, mostly British but some American stuff.  Assuming it was a safe bet Somba pulled out the only opera she really recognized, _Carmen_.   A piece of paper fell out of sleeve when she took out disc. Sombra recognized the crisp elegant hand writing as Widow’s reading, “Quand il me prend dans ses bras,Il me parle tout bas,Je vois la vie en rose.”

              “Uhhhh,” Sombra muttered to herself deciphering the foreign language.  She looked over at their wedding photo she had noticed but never really had the chance to look at. She walked closer to it and took it off the shelf to look at it closer.  Gerard’s grin was huge and enthusiastic, and she didn’t blame him, Amelie was beautiful.

              “What is taking you so long?”

              Sombra turned around to see Widow at the entry way of the room, “I’ve only been gone a minute, what, did you miss me?” Sombra quickly replied with a snarky smirk.  Widowmaker’s eyes immediately darted to the picture that the hacker was holding in her hand.  She quickly walked up to Sombra and pulled it from her violently saying nothing.

            “Sorry,” Sombra quickly apologized, “I just wanted a better look, I’ve only seen him in Overwatch gear, he was handsome.”

             “I know,” Widowmaker said staring at it, facing away, her face not visible to Sombra.  She put it back where it belonged before turning back to Sombra.  Her eyes scrunched when she saw the letter she had written to Gerard in Sombra’s hand.  She quickly paced back to the hacker and violently swiped the it back. She was intimidatingly close, her height seemed to tower over the shorter woman’s as she scowled at her.

            “It just fell out when I took out the vinyl,” Sombra quickly defended herself throwing her arms up into the air. Widowmaker inched closer in anger, while Sombra paced back eventually finding herself trapped between the wall and the spider.

           “Why are you so nosey?”

          “I wasn’t trying to be!” Sombra felt her breath quicken as Widowmaker’s thigh grazed against her own, realizing just how close Widowmaker was.  She stared back into Widowmaker’s golden anger filled eyes sternly trying to hide her own nervousness. “I’m sorry, Arana”

         For a moment that felt like a lifetime to Sombra, they  glared into each others eyes until Widowmaker’s began to glaze. A tear began pooling in her left eye.  Widowmaker pulled back and quickly and took a deep breath before wiping it away.

        “Are you ok?” Sombra asked.

         I’m fine.” Widowmaker walked over to the shelf and pulled out a differen’t Opera, Tosca “Here let’s listen to this one instead, you’ll like it better, it’s in Italian so you should actually understand most of it.”  Widowmaker sat the vinyl onto the player and walked back to hall to paint avoiding eye contact with Sombra.  She followed her, knowing very well that the spider was lying. She would never forget the love, pain and fear she had just seen in those golden framed black pools.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long and sorry that this chapter is shorter then the others. I've been in a slump but I really do want to get back into this story. I really like spiderbyte.

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a long time of contemplation I finally sat down and wrote some Spiderbyte fic. I fell in love with Chateau Guillard the moment it was announced and I knew I just had to write within it. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I plan on updating weekly especially if people enjoy and leave reviews. Gotta use that creative writing degree for something, right? <(._.'<) I will be giving personal updates and sneak peaks on my tumblr.


End file.
